User blog:Saslen/Contracts of Polar Night
Forged by a Queen of the Moon Court named Morgan Pfeiffer, the Contracts of Polar Night focus on the committing of crime and defiance against Sun-related beings. Abilities * Snake in the Weeds: Just as a snake may hide from the eagle eyes of its predators, so too does the Moon courtier avoid the gaze of her pursuers. Prerequisites: Mantle 1 or Court Goodwill 2 Cost: 1 Glamour Dice Pool: Composure + Wyrd Action: Instant Catch: The caster is committing a crime. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The caster believes herself to be hunted wherever she goes. She gains the Shaken condition. Failure: The caster's Steath rolls are as normal. Success: Grant successes, up to a maximum of five, bonus dice to Stealth rolls. Exceptional Success: The next target who otherwise would notice the caster instead takes the Oblivious condition. * ' Cloak of Night': Those utilizing this clause may blanket themselves in the night's shadows, shielding them from the eyes of the sun. Prerequisites: Mantle 2 or Court Goodwill 3 Cost: 2 Glamour Dice Pool: Wyrd + Mantle (Moon) vs subject’s Wits + Power Stat Action: Instant and contested Catch: The target is looking for the user and is within user’s line of sight. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The next attempt to hide from a pursuer faces a -2 dice penalty. Failure: Others' Perception rolls are unaltered. Success: Inflicts a -2 dice penalty to the Perception rolls of targets within 3 × Wyrd yards; lasts successes minutes. Exceptional Success: The next attempt to ambush a target gains a +2 bonus. * ' Venombite': Drawing from the power of the moon, and that which lurks beneath it, the changeling may empower her weapons to strike with venomous corruption. Prerequisites: Mantle 2 or Court Goodwill 4 Cost: 3 Glamour Dice Pool: Mantle (Moon) + Weaponry Action: Instant Catch: Target bears a strong association with Sun (Obrimos Mages, Prometheans, Sun Changelings) Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The rotten power strikes back at the caster, inflicting 3 points of lethal damage; this also induces a -1 penalty to Power Attributes for one hour. Failure: The caster attacks as normal. Success: The caster’s weapon is infused with rot and disease, dealing an additional lethal damage per 2 successes on the next hit. This damage induces a persistent -1 to Power Attributes for hours equal to the caster’s Wyrd. Exceptional Success: The penalty lasts until the damage is healed, instead. * Mutability: Utilizing the power of Disgust endemic to the Moon Court, the caster warps her own body so as to better fit the situation. Prerequisites: Mantle 3 or Court Goodwill 4 Cost: 3 Glamour + X Willpower Dice Pool: Mantle (Moon) + Willpower Spent Action: Instant Catch: The caster is in conflict with a Sun courier. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The caster's Attributes are capped by 1 for the rest of the scene. Failure: The caster's Attributes are as normal. Success: Shift Attribute dots around equal to successes; maxima act as though the caster is of a Wyrd one higher, and shifted dots must be within the same grouping (e.g. Strength → Dexterity or Stamina, but not Strength → Wits). Effects last one scene. Exceptional Success: Maxima, instead, act as though Wyrd were two higher. * Broken Crown: The caster shatters the power of those aligned with the Sun, crippling their efforts against her. Prerequisites: Mantle 4 Cost: 4 Glamour Dice Pool: Resolve + Wyrd – (Subject’s Resolve + Powerstat) (Roll; targets, as they first enter range roll. Result is the number of turns they are affected.) Action: Instant Catch: The clause is enacted at sunset. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The next Wyrd rolls that directly oppose a Sun-aligned target must be preceded by a successful Resolve + Composure roll and face a -3 penalty. Failure: Sun-aligned targets face no ill effects. Success: -5 malus to the actions of Sun-Mantled Changelings or other Day-aligned targets within Wyrd yards for successes turns. Exceptional Success: Said targets, to attack the caster, must succeed in an unmodified Resolve + Composure roll. Category:Blog posts